Children of The Fire
by McWhopper
Summary: Narutox Avatarx Dragon Age. This is a Fusion Fic that combines the lore of the three franchises. Take the POV of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Neji in a tale of adventure that involves exploring how Tailed Beasts and Darkspawn would function in the world of ATLA. Betrayal, shifting alliances, a plot that threatens the Elemental Nations, and a story spanning 2000 years.


1930 Years Before The Attack On Republic City

Chapter 1

Jiraya

_It's been a pretty good,_ day Jiraya thought to himself

_Well above average at least, and these days that's good enough_

A good night's sleep, a sunny day, fresh produce from the hilltop markets were enough to make Jiraya smile these days.

_Also the produce vendor's sister had on quite a low cut dress today, _that too made Jiraya smile.

The weeks before summer were always marked by the merchant pilgrimage to the hilltop markets. Drove after drove of Earthern traders rushed in through the wooden gates ready to battle savvy locals in duels of bartering that had an intensity not seen since the gladiator matches of the old Imperium. For the native residents this was a sight to behold, however for Jiraya, even at its busiest the market was nothing compared to the magnificent piazzas that dotted Fire Nation coasts. But time and circumstance were tenacious teachers and during the past three years even Jiraya began to view these markets as bustling. Sometimes.

Jiraya fidgeted in his old worn leather saddle. He forgot to buy a new saddle at the market and every crack, ledge, or mild elevation was a sore reminder of this fact.

Jiraya was once a highborn living in his ancestral manor, the opulence known as Phoenix's Rest. A beach chiseled from paradise that existed to inspire libraries of poetry and invigorate humanity itself. He remembered inhis youth looking out as the porcelain sands would greet the emerald waves and even the sun would hover to marvel before sinking into the horizon.

This hill was not that. This hill was just mud and shit. A geographical nothing that not even the most bored cartographer had decided to name. The only inspiration anyone was having around here was new ways to avoid mosquitoes.

It was worth it for him. It was worth it for the closest thing Jiraya ever had to a son.

Naruto.

As Jiraya reached the foot of the hill he disembarked from his ostrich-horse. He sat on a deceptively comfortable looking pile of leaves. Looking across to his steed and friend he chuckled.

_Ostro, getting a little fat there, aren't we friend? Oh, it's alright so am I_

The air had bartered chilly winds of the hills for the leeching humidity of the forest floor. This was enough for Jiraya to hastily toss his fur tunic to the ground. He thought back to his healthier days and remembered his crimson red military uniform. The blood red helmet that covered everything except for his carnivorous battle-hardened gaze. Leather gloves, leather boots, golden breast plate. All reinforced by steel mail so impenetrable that it would leave a Dragon hungry.

This armor was a lethal omen to all of his enemies. His golden armor would flicker under the sun like a lustrous dagger, a viper showing its glistening fangs before delivering the death blow.

The Knight of Flames

Hero of the Hidden Leaf

Sanin

But today those titles and military accolades would probably fit him as well as that uniform. Years ago that deliverer of death had himself died. What remained was a portly old man sitting on some muddy leaves.

Jiraya put on his jacket again. Night chased away the sun and the breeze had picked up once again. He looked up at the forest canopy, saw the fireflies dancing with the stars and the moon patiently witnessing. The crickets played their songs, the birds chirped their melodies, even Ostro interjected with a caw.

Jiraya cleaned some mud off of his boot and mounted Ostro the Ostrich-Horse once again. This unnamed plot of insignificance in the northwestern Earth Nation was indeed no pristine highborn Fire Nation seashore. No, it was messy, it was dirty, it was chaotic. It had life. It was better.

Chapter 2

Sasuke

Sasuke sat uncomfortably on the wooden stool. He began to rub his fingers and thumb together in a bored twitch.

_Only about a minute or so until the stew is done. But that's time wasted. _

Sasuke once again rose to look inside the rusted metal pot. It hadn't yet reached the proper consistency, but Sasuke was growing impatient.

_If he was able to take Kakashi sensi's chidori to the gut he can handle undercooked beef stew, probably won't even notice_

Sasuke walked down the damp hallway to Orachimaru's room. He lingered on the fact that he still pairs the sensei title with Kakashi.

_To be who I am destined to become, I have to let go of that past. That boy is dead_

Sasuke continued down the hall and took note of the hieroglyphics. They were undecipherable, eerie, yet beautiful. These ancient tunnels were built by a branch of the Sun Benders, an old empire called the Quizac. He remembered learning about their grand legends in school, their origin, triumphs, tragedies, but he couldn't remember how they collapsed.

Sasuke arrived at Orachimaru's door. It was an ugly grey metal that was oppressively and unnaturally imposed on the dusty stone walls. Orachimaru was perhaps the first person to unearth these tunnels in decades, and his handiwork was evident. The metal overlay he installed on these ancient structures buttressed the strength of the halls, but only shortly. Water was creeping in from forgotten reservoirs and slowly accumulating on the floor below. The ancients designed the tunnels to win out in a siege against time itself, meant to last centuries. While the imposed metal superstructure would help against a wayward Fire Nation assassin they did nothing to prevent, if not hasten, the demise of these structures to the forces of erosion. But Orachimaru was not a conservationist, atleast not of that sort, he was a man on the run.

Sasuke awaited a response from the man himself. The water dripping down from the ceiling ran frictionlessly down the rusted metal, it gave the impression of a great salivating beast. It unnerved Sasuke, but it was nonetheless appropriate.

"Enter"

Sasuke complied. Orachimaru was hunched over reading torn and tattered scrolls. Around him lay books and manuscripts, many written in long forgotten languages by extinct civilizations. Arcane knowledge. Sasuke placed the bowl on a table next to aging warrior and then took a seat on an old weathered chair.

An awkward silence permeated the room. Years earlier Sasuke would be anxious that his master would be taking his time to pick the exact words to precisely puncture his self-esteem and crush any sense of progress he was making as a warrior. But over time Sasuke realized that his master had no strong feelings one way or another. Sitting there was he just like the scrolls and books in this room: an expendable tool.

He took the bowl and slurped down the stew in one gulp. He then rose from his chair. A slender man with ashen white skin. Even the pitch black darkness of the room dare not transgress into his pale flesh, thus he stood there proud and radiant; more phantom than man. His mouth is in a perpetual smirk, as if concealing a secret only he knows; his pitch black hair falls to his shoulders framing his everyoung face and accentuating his high cheekbones. What was most striking were his eyes, almost snake-like, and if one were to keep on staring they would swear they heard a deathly rattle. No one ever did.

"Sasuke, during our previous adventure to the Great Omashu Library we uncovered an interesting scroll," Orachimaru said as he unfurled an old scroll in front of him. There was a central image of the four elements laid next to other with each of them taking up a quarter of the circle. An image he had been familiar with since his first days of school.

But what intrigued Sasuke the most was the text below the circle. It was written in Old Stone Tongue a language he was not intimately familiar but he still made a valiant effort to sound out the foreign words and the alien conjugation system.

"I'll save you the time Sasuke. It lays out a theory positing why individuals can only bend one element at a time."

"I'm not interested in the musings of dead scholars from dead peoples," Sasuke stated nonchalantly trying to mask his embarrassment of being helped by Orachimaru with disinterest.

"Oh Sasuke, when you say things like that I feel so sad. I feel like none of our adventures, none of my teachings instilled a desire for learning within you," said Orachimaru with his smile ever growing, now revealing his monstrous teeth. Unnaturally white with his elongated canines always at an angle perfect at hitting your jugular vein.

"If it can't help me bring down Itachi it's pointless knowledge," stated Sasuke bluntly.

"There's no such as pointless knowledge," barked Orachimaru now with the sweet seductiveness of his voice evaporated. He began to compose himself and his smirk slowly began to reanimate.

"There's no such thing as pointless knowledge Sasuke. Bending techniques, architecture, spirit lore, metallurgy. Everyday something new is discovered, everyday something is lost, everyday something is relearned," his pace of speech was now hastened, "knowledge, all of this arcane knowledge, knowledge all over the world is the key. Our key. Our way of getting whatever we want: power, immortality…" Orachimaru stopped and intensified his gaze unto Sasuke.

"and revenge," he ended with a gratifying finality. Sasuke knew his emotions were being choreographed but he couldn't help but feel a gushing of satisfaction.

Orachimaru sat back down "Thank you for the meal, a little undercooked but overall acceptable. Training tomorrow morning, then afterwards we'll get supplies from Shangzhou"

Sasuke mildly troubled by the stew observation brushed it aside and left. He walked past the rooms of the other acolytes. Misfits, runaways, other tools for Orachimaru to use then toss away. _Just like myself_ Sasuke made sure to remind himself.

But Sasuke was different from these others. Sasuke had a mission branded deep within his soul. Even at his young age he was already a master fire-bender, now he had new horizons to conquer. Recalling Orachimaru's lessons of energy control he took a deep breath in, let the energy flow through his stomach, and out into his right hand.

"Chidori," he said silently under his breath

And with a brilliant explosion of light it was born. The cackling blue blade danced for him, laughed for him, danced manically for him. It illuminated the ancient halls, bringing life and power to the hallowed structures. The music of rage, passion, and revenge sung through these halls, the music of lightning.

_If I need to be a tool, nothing more than a device for a madman so be it. I'll be whatever I need to be to get my revenge. Know that Itachi, I'm coming_

Chapter 3

Kakashi

_If I'm just twenty or so minutes late that won't hurt anyone, right? _

But Kakashi was actually 4 hours late. He had to teach the new crop of Academy students the importance of teamwork. Generally, he always looked forward to the bell test but he was up all night reading an especially good book: a page turner known as The Passion of Avatar Heping. Based on the true story of Avatar Heping and his early years as Avatar. A grand romantic adventure set in the frigid Northern wastes as the Avatar has to leave his true love to bring about peace in the world. Historians destroyed it, critics panned it, and the Avatar's family called it 'a poorly-written and crude depiction of his life'. Kakashi loved it.

He began to place the book down.

_Oh, one more page wouldn't hurt_?

But using all of his shinobi inner strength he placed the book on the nightstand. He began to put on his signature shinobi uniform. Flak Jacket, Dark tunic, leather boots, green gloves. Also he couldn't forget his mask.

_One day I should just walk around without it on, then wear it normally afterwards. And just not acknowledge it, everyone would be so confused_

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

It was a wonderful day, sun was smiling at her people, the mild breeze kissing his face, the serene green grass gently waving at him as he passed by. Kakashi lived in a humble apartment just a few miles away from the Academy, usually he would take a circuitous route through the Tobirama gardens to enjoy the weather but he wanted to get there early for his students.

He walked past the various restaurants and taverns hearing the children laughing, old men bellowing, and the bells ringing.

_Shit, forgot the bells. Ah well I'll give them the whole teamwork spiel today, maybe tie a kid to a tree. I don't know, it will work out. I might just use acorns instead_

Kakashi got to the Academy gates and looked up at the familiar statue of Avatar Hashirama, the founder of the academy. More than anywhere else this was his home, pushing the dark blue double doors had been a ritual he had been doing since he was five.

To Kakashi's surprise the halls were completely empty. Kakashi had grown accustomed to seeing atleast one child miserably roaming lecture hall to lecture hall.

_Maybe they're all skipping. Looks like I've taught them too well _

Asuma Sarutobi peeked his head in from a room with a look of bafflement. He turned his head into the room and shouted "It's him, it's actually him," it was followed by a chorus of laughter. "I'm serious"

"What's going on," inquired Kakashi as he suspiciously edged closer to the instructor's longue.

"Nothing, we're all just surprised, shocked that you're here," Asuma took his arm grinning ear to ear into the longue.

Inside he saw some of his oldest friends. Iruka who was rummaging through some papers on the main table before looking up and smiling; Shibi Aburame who remains seated with a stoic grin. Next to him the vacant stare of Captain Yamato. Kurenai gives a warm smile but her eyes dart to the left which surprises Kakashi.

_What's there?_

Finally, the indomitable Might Guy ambushes Kakashi from the left, lifting him up in the air with a bone-crushing hug. After placing him down with incredible force he let out an incredible laugh which Kakashi was compelled to join in on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iruka still smiling.

"Well I've seen you idiots try the bell test, someone has to teach these kids," said Kakashi.

"What are you talking about, classes start next week. This is a faculty meeting, did you mix up the dates," asked Asuma on the verge of laughter. A wave of embarrassment washed over Kakashi and he could feel a palpable sense of barely suppressed laughter in the room on the verge of eruption. The room hung in the balance and then Guy put his arm around Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hey, atleast he is early for once in his laugh," belted out Guy. The room roared with laughter and even Kakashi joined in with the hysterical howling. The group composed themselves but still had intermittent sniggering.

The hours progressed and the good mood slowly dissipated as a dull meeting of budgetary bylines and class size logistics commenced. Kakashi fell asleep a few times but Might Guy made sure to wake him up time to time and Kakashi made sure to return the favor whenever he heard his bullfrog like snoring.

With thoughts wandering to Avatar Heping scaling the cliffs of Winter's End to get one last kiss Kakashi made a curt excuse to get out of the meeting.

"Sure, but you'll miss the headmistress's talk at the end," stated Asuma in a matter of fact manner not looking up at some miscellaneous expense report.

_Headmistress? We've never had that before?_

Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade entered. Kakashi's heart froze, it had been three years since he had seen his old mentor. She always had a youth about her, an almost timeless beauty. These qualities were accentuated by her green grass haori and a white uniform underneath. Kakashi found himself taken a back, her usual garb was a grease stained grey blouse and a whiskey bottle. Kakashi would remember her stumbling into lessons hungover from drinking or broke from gambling; usually both. The younger Kakashi always had a contempt for her back then, an indignity that the best student in the Academy was paired with a worthless instructor. But an older, dirtier Kakashi who hadn't washed his uniform in a week would've been able to muster a bit more empathy.

Small wrinkles had crept around her face, frown lines he had not noticed before began to stack one upon each other, and the bags under her eyes began to engorge. She was tired and he knew it, but so was he and she knew it. Much had changed since their meeting three years; he still remembers her, Jiraya and himself planning on how to strike Orachimaru. The city was burning, the Bloody Mist raiders hit the shores of the Fire Nation, and Orachimaru and his elite guards had cornered the children within this very academy.

"Tsunade Sensei nice seeing you, are you here for you the Headmistress speech?" asked Kakashi

"I am the headmistress," stated Tsunadae, Kakashi blinked. She walked over to the front of room but stopped mid-step.

"Actually Kakashi could I see you outside the room," she said. Kakashi scuttled out of the room, Kakashi made eye contact with Asuma who gave him a confused shrug.

Kakashi and Tsunadae stood outside in an uncomfortable stillness. Kakashi could still hear fragments of Asuma's monotonous analysis, it comforted him as it was the only thing preventing the silence from overwhelming the atmosphere.

"Ya know no one was expecting you to be at this. Kakashi at a faculty meeting, just feels funny," Tsunade said smiling hoping Kakashi would reciprocate a laugh. He obliged weakly.

"Truth is Iruka was going to take over your spot. The council and the Hokage have a different plan for you-"

"No" Kakashi said, he was glad he had his mask on so his former sensei couldn't see his face contort with rage.

"No, I was told that, that, I didn't-"composing himself "I had personal reassurance that after the incident three years ago, that with some time, I would be able to begin teaching again. Just teaching, no missions," he stated with an artificial resolve before walking away. The blue doors of the academy never seemed further away, but right before he was going to push them open Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi, you need to take this mission. Naruto is in trouble. He needs you"


End file.
